mystery_warfare_scooby_doofandomcom-20200214-history
Inc On The Loose
Inc On The Loose is the fourth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Warfare. Premise A gnome is attacking Seattle parade, as Mystery Inc goes to solve it and also find Daphne. Synopsis Mayor Ryder makes a great speech for the parade in Seattle, as he goes inside as he is happy and hopes to take pictures for memory. He goes out, as a Giant Gnome attacks the whole parade and ruins the balloons and many more in the parade. Karl shows many Mystery Inc operations that they did years ago with all the mysteries they solve around the world. Velma is shocked and amazed to see that Karl remembers all the mysteries that they did years ago. Fred remembers the time they took out a lot of mysteries including Space Krook, Captain Cutler and many more. Karl has been doing this himself since he captured many without Mystery Inc but it's not easy. Velma knows there's more out there, as Fred wants Daphne first. Velma looks at Seattle and sees a Gnome attacking Mayor Ryder. Fred will prepare his traps and his Mystery machine, as Shaggy and Scooby prepare for snacks down the road while Fred drives. Velma knows that Seattle that they are doing a parade for something, as Shaggy and Scooby eat more sandwiches. They arrive, as Mayor Ryder is worried about the parade is going to be the same attack from tomorrow. Fred knows that the giant gnome is attacking the Parade for an unknown reason, Floyd hates the parade as it was ignored with the design and with the celebration. Mayor Ryder has trouble dealing with it, as Fred tells the gang to split up. Shaggy and Scooby were talking about their jobs being fired before returning, Scooby misses a lot of running which is exercise. They run into a Giant Gnome as they run, but they escape after using a disguise. Shaggy and Scooby run into a Giant Gnome, as they found out that it isn't made of stone. Shaggy thinks a real Gnome, as Karl denies and believes it's another masked freak. As the night comes for another parade for tomorrow, Fred still looking at the picture of Daphne, as he misses her. Karl tries to check on his radar again but no such luck of where she is. Even Daphne is not in Seattle, Karl will help Fred to find her after days. He prepares for the traps, as Velma is sleeping in the truck, as Shaggy and Scooby read comics of the Blue Falcon and ate all the food from the restaurant. They run into a Giant Gnome again, as Fred was searching for them, as they escape from it again. Fred warned Velma about the Giant Gnome attacking the Mystery Inc, as he got an idea of how to trap him by continuing the parade. At the parade continues, Mayor Recker goes as bait to lure the gnome into a trap, as Shaggy and Scooby are done for one day, as they help Karl, Velma, and Fred to trap it. Velma thinks Floyd is behind this, hates the parade and wants to get rid of it. Mayor Recker is a chicken, as the Giant Gnome started to attack people and the Mayor. Fred uses a wire to trip the gnome into the hole, down. Velma unmasked him and it turned to be Alan Moore, who used to be one of the parade people. Moore wasn't good enough to be in the parade, as he couldn't show his talent. Alan Moore attacked it for a reason, as he nearly captured the Mayor, as he sent to prison. Fred is happy that they solve the mystery, but he wants Daphne back and will look for any state in America or Country. Velma knows that Daphne is not in Coolsville anymore, as Karl knows one day, they could go to her house, if she's still there but Fred will look for other states that could lead to her disappearance. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Fred Jones * Daphne Blake (Mentioned) * Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Karl Devine * Mayor Ryder Recker (First Appearance) Villains: * Giant Gnome (first appearance) * Alan Moore (first appearance) Other characters: * Floyd (First Appearance) * Parade People (First Appearance) * Blue Falcon (Mentioned) Locations * Seattle ** Mayor Office ** Main Road ** Construction Site Objects * Hotdogs * Chicken Wings * String * Kick-A-Box Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * Shaggy and Scooby eat food day and night * Mayor of Seattle knows about Mystery Inc past * They did the parade for a celebration * Daphne is the only member, to still haven't appeared yet Miscellaneous * Disguises: Shaggy and Scooby disguised as Beard Man * Traps: Trip Rope * Clues: Cloth * "Zoinks" count: 1 * "Jeepers" count: * "Jinkies" count: * "Hold The Phone" count: 1 * Running Gag: "Oh Brother" Cultural references * Shaggy and Scooby still mentioning the Blue Falcon * Doom Buggy appeared as a balloon on the parade * Batman poster is in the mayor's office In other languages See Also Category:Episodes Featuring Karl Devine Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Warfare Season 1 Episodes